All My Wizards Season 2 Love Lost, Love Returned
by Blinded Moon
Summary: The drama returns for Hogwarts' hit soap opera! Half parody and half dramatic series, this story continues on the themes and relationships set up in Season 1. Midnight meetings, deceptions, surprises, and heartbreaks line this dramatic tale!
1. New Obstacles

**All My Wizards  
SEASON TWO!**

**Summary**: The drama never ceases and never subsides on the fast-paced, wild series _All My Wizards_. In the second series, new fires are lit, old flames remain, and the battles of the heart continue forever character. How will Harry's secret affair with Draco affect his relationship with Ginny? Will Hermione find a new man after Ron? Can Crabbe and Mona's relationship survive their biggest test yet? Will the Hufflepuffs finally become interesting? These questions, and more, will be answered in the second season of the hit drama series _All My Wizards_!

Chapter One: New Obstacles

A piece of curled parchment sat at Harry Potter's feet when he woke up one cold morning. His relationship with Ginny had never been better, and the two had fallen asleep on the couch of the Gryffindor Common Room. Yet his mind was plagued by non-Voldemort nightmares, and he found himself having to leave her alone in the middle of the night to return to his bed. The more unfaithful he grew towards Ginny, the more violent the nightmares became. Yet he couldn't break free from Draco, his beautiful addiction.

Wondering whether it was his unfinished Charms homework from the night before, Harry picked up the note. However, it certainly wasn't.

_I followed you two nights ago. I know what you do with Draco. The both of you must meet me after dinner on the fifth floor behind the patchwork tapestry Thursday Night or your secret affair will no longer remain a secret._

No signature followed the threatening words. Harry's heart stopped and he feared for the worse. Who could this person be? Why would they want such a meeting? Did they intend for some sort of ransom to keep the affair a secret?

Harry pulled out his own quill and wrote atop the parchment in a different colored ink. _I awoke this morning with this note on my bed. It doesn't look like we have a choice_. He then pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the Owelry. After instructing a school owl to deliver the forwarded note to Draco at breakfast, Harry returned to his dormitory to gain a few last minutes of blissful oblivion before another stressful day began.

--AMW2--

"She's at the Slytherin table again, Harry."

"Who?"

"The queen of England," said Ron, sick of Harry not paying attention. It seemed as if the boy with glasses' head was in a totally different place. "Hermione! She's talking to that Theodore kid again."

"Is she?"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"Well, is it really all that bad?" asked Harry. "Is there really such a problem with Gryffindors and Slytherins having normal, average conversations?" _And maybe secret homosexual affairs?_

"Well, his dad was a Death Eater…"

"Doesn't mean he is," replied Harry, before digging back into his meal. "And why are you paying so much attention to Hermione anyway?"

"Well she's our mate, you idiot!" Ron replied. Things had certainly been quite awkward between Ron and Hermione after their peaceful breakup, but Harry was doing the best he could to bridge the gap between the two and make things like they were in the beginning. Sadly, it looked as if everyone was breaking off from the norm. If Hermione and Theodore began to date, they'd certainly be able to fit in with the rest of Hogwarts' young lovers. Just next to the pair was Crabbe along with Luna Lovegood's twin sister Mona, laughing over something while holding hands. Harry spotted Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchly share a quick kiss before Justin rushed off to his first class of the day. Even some of the younger Ravenclaws had paired off, creating some mass explosion of love.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall stood. "Students, since the unfortunate death of Seamus Finnegan, we have received many requests from parent and pupil alike to take onto our staff a full-time social worker to help all of us with our emotions. Though House leaders have formerly filled this position, it's become clear that there are far too many students and far too little time. With a Hogwarts psychologist, all students will have their needs tended too and we can hopefully avert any coming crises. Students will be required to meet with the psychologist at least once within the coming weeks and from there, you will each form an individual schedule. I would like to introduce the fine woman now. Many of you will remember her." McGonagall took a pause to herself, as if she was trying to collect her emotions. For a moment, her face grew quite hard, but she quickly regained herself. She raised her hand towards the doors to the Great Hall, which slowly began to open. Students craned their heads to see the stout, toad-like figure standing behind them, and many a student gasped and began to chat with their neighbor upon recognizing the woman.

"May I introduce to you all our former Headmistress, Miss Dolores Umbridge."

The rumble of noise erupted into a complete brouhaha, and students, especially Gryffindor ones, began screaming angrily at each other and Professor McGonagall. Harry was especially surprised to see this vile woman's return, as he knew how greatly the other professors, especially McGonagall, disliked her. He vowed to see the Headmistress later that day to ask how she could possibly choose Umbridge to help make students feel better. He then remembered something McGonagall had said, and he shivered at the thought. _Mandatory meetings_. He wondered what forms of torture lay ahead in his.

McGonagall turned the floor over to Umbridge, who took center stage and began a long speech. "First of all, I'd like to correct my lovely friend Minerva. It's not Miss Dolores Umbridge. It's going to be 

Doctor Professor Umbridge from here on out. Anyway, I know how hard the past few weeks have been for all of you. And I just would like to make each and every one of you leave my office with a smile on your face and a spring in your step. As the Hogwarts psychologist, I will—"

"Can you believe this?" asked Ron. "Umbridge! Of all people, Umbridge! I'd feel better discussing my feelings with a troll than that bitch!"

"Why would they ever hire her?" asked Harry.

"I have absolutely no idea," whispered Hermione back. "Obviously it's us Gryffindors who've felt the hardships of Seamus' death the most; shouldn't they be hiring to cater more to our needs than those of the Slytherins?"

"Well, Hermione, to me it looks as if you're just fine with what the Slytherins think," hissed Ron back.

"Excuse me, Ronald?"

"Don't think I didn't see you with Theodore just now, talking away as if he were your new best mate."

"Ron, how could you—"

"Shush, you two," whispered Harry back, actually grateful that Professor Stein had thrown the trio a stern look.

"—to make sure all of us feel right at home inside this school and inside ourselves." With that, Umbridge wrapped up her speech and took a seat at the end of the Professor's table. McGonagall rose again, with a slightly colder look on her face than before.

"Your Heads of House will be coming around to schedule appointments with Miss—excuse me—Doctor Professor Umbridge. After you see him or her, you're free to go to your first class."

Harry groaned. Double Potions. _Could this day get any worse?_

--AMW2--

_On the next episode of All My Wizards, Season Two_:  
--Another surprising return shocks students, except this one is much more welcome.  
--We learn that Theodore isn't the only guy after Hermione Granger's heart  
--Harry's meeting with McGonagall leads to a few interesting revelations


	2. Loose Cannon

Chapter Two – Loose Cannon

_Previously on All My Wizards, Season Two:__  
_--Harry receives a letter threatening to expose his secret affair with Draco  
--Ron gets a bit too jealous upon seeing Hermione at the Slytherin table talking with Theodore Nott  
--Dolores Umbridge returns to Hogwarts as the school's psychologist

--AMW2--

Harry had to admit that Potions with Professor Slughorn wasn't nearly as torturous as Potions with Professor Snape. However, he still found it his toughest subject, and the bubbles in his pot never seemed to work in his favor. He prayed that he might receive some kind of favor from the Gods today, as it was the first day of the new semester and, of course, new partners. If Harry could sit beside Hermione or some other smart student, his Potions grade could easily increase. He knew that Draco was perhaps the second best in the class, but his blonde obsession was the last person he'd want to sit next to.

"New seats, new seats!" said Professor Slughorn in a jolly manner, entering the room. "Let's see…up front we'll have…Crabbe and Greengrass. And next to them, the lovely Miss Mona Lovegood and…how about Ron Weasley with her."

"Oh God, Hermione, I hope I'm next to you," murmured Harry.

"Hush, Harry, it could be good for you to meet someone new!"

"Let's continue in this row with…Potter and…Malfoy?" There was a sudden deadly silence in the room. Draco blushed and Harry turned pale, both hoping nobody would notice their lack of insult or sneer.

"Actually, wait. I forgot that you two were 'arch enemies'" Slughorn chucked to himself, not realizing that the situation was anything but funny. "Let's put Potter with…Nott and Malfoy you can sit next to Dean here. Okay, one desk left and it's going to be Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione gasped at a mix of shock and intrigue, before her expression changed to confusion. "Professor Slughorn, didn't you already give Ron a seat?"

"Oh, I didn't mean _Ron_ Weasley, my dear," said Professor Slughorn with a smile. Just then, the door to the dungeons opened and there stood George Weasley, a Potions textbook in hand and some "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes: HOGSMEADE" fliers!

"Bloody hell, what's _he_ doing here?" asked Ron, laughing and getting up to greet his brother. Harry and Hermione approached George as well.

"Well I'm sure you remember that I never really finished studying here at Hogwarts thanks to that god-awful Um-bitch woman…by the way, rumor has it she's back!"

"Don't worry, George," said Hermione, smiling, "you probably won't have to meet with her. Are you staying here in the castle?"

"Nope, I'm living in a flat above the new store. I'll be commuting back and forth every day. Had to get special permission from McGonagall to do it."

"Well I personally think it's quite lovely that you're continuing your education," said Hermione, gesturing to the seat next to her.

"Good luck," whispered Ron.

"I heard that!" snapped Hermione resentfully, but sent Ron a smile anyway. Harry was happy to see that the two were back to their playful bickering again. George joined Hermione and the two resumed their chatting as Harry awkwardly made his way over to his table with Theodore Nott.

"Um," said Harry, "I'm just letting you know that Potions is…not my forte."

"Aw, the great Harry Potter not being perfect at something?" said Theodore sarcastically. However, it was in a more jocular tone, and Theodore gave Harry a friendly smile. Harry was a little surprised, but returned it. _Had Hermione tamed his Slytherin fire?_ The two worked together peacefully and when Harry finished, he approached Ron at the front of the classroom.

"Just look at them," groaned Ron, staring at Hermione and George laughing and happily mixing Potions reagents. "They look like they're in some…robe advertisement or something!"

"A bit jealous there?"

"I wouldn't say jealous, just suspicious," responded Ron. "I saw George write something on a slip of paper and hand it to her. She nodded and put it in her pocket. I think we need to investigate."

"Please, Ron, this isn't like the Basilisk. I'm sure if it's something serious, we'll find out soon."

"Hmph," replied Ron, thoroughly perturbed. He paused and then remembered something else. "She's not the only one getting love notes. I was up in the dorm today grabbing a few things before class when I saw a stack of notes under Dean's bed. Someone's quite enamored with him."

"Secret admirer?"

"Naw, I think Dean knows who it is. But the who doesn't seem to want to be discovered. All the notes are just signed 'T.' Wouldn't that be nice if it were Theodore Nott? Then Hermione would only have to worry about one guy."

"You're unbelievable," laughed Harry. But he was a little interested in finding out that he wasn't the only Hogwarts student with a secret gay lover. He shot a look at Draco, bent over his cauldron. Draco sensed it and looked back, but by then, Harry had averted his eyes. It was the way they were.

--AMW2--

"Professor McGonagall, I _demand_ to know the meaning of this?"

"Potter? What—"

"Umbridge!? You hired _Umbridge_ to serve as the psychologist? I don't think that mad old bat is going to help anyone, in fact you might have a few more suicides on your hands!"

"Enough, Potter!" Professor McGonagall shot him such a stern gaze that Harry backed down. He looked around; this was the first time he'd been in this office since McGonagall took over as headmistress. She hadn't changed much; she'd added a few more sculptures and pieces of artwork here and there, but Albus' shelf of knick-knacks remained in place. He looked around and gasped when he noticed that the chair in front of McGonagall's desk was occupied. It was Professor Stein, the young and vivacious new Transfiguration teacher and House Head of Gryffindor.

"Professor Stein, I'm sorry for interrupting—"

Stein simply laughed. "It's not a problem Harry. Frankly I was about to bring up the issue too." She turned to the headmistress and imitated Harry's tone. "Umbridge!? You hired _Umbridge_ to serve as the—"

"Really, Victoria, you musn't behave this way in front of the students!"

"I wouldn't call Potter a student," she replied with her eyebrows raised. "I'd call him more of an…_icon_." Her last word had a histrionic emphasis that made Harry laugh, and she conjured up a chair next to her for Harry to sit in.

"Now, Potter, you listen to me," said McGonagall. "Hiring Professor Umbridge was certainly not my choice, as you are quite aware of the way I feel about her. However since the…incident…the ministry has again been calling for changes with the way Hogwarts is run. Now I doubt things will be as serious as they were during your fifth year, but the Governors believe that parents will be more pacified to have a familiar face back at Hogwarts to assist students in this time of crisis."

Harry sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Most of the former headmasters and headmistresses were asleep. "Whatever…but _mandatory_ _meetings_?"

"Perhaps Harry would be more comfortable meeting with me instead," suggested Stein casually.

Harry's face lit up, but McGonagall's countenance strangely turned suspicious. "I don't know, I'm not sure whether Harry should be given _more_ special treat—"

"Oh, Professor, _please_! I'd rather see a _troll_ than Umbridge!"

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall paused. "I suppose if it's alright with both of you. Now, Victoria, you'd better get going and make those changes to your budget for the new term. Harry, you stay so we can work out some times."

"Shouldn't I—" Stein began but McGonagall cut her off.

"I'll send them to you later. Goodbye, Victoria."

Stein shrugged and made her way out the door to the turning staircase. Harry turned around quizzically. "I suppose there's a reason why you just got rid of her."

"You're an astute kid, Potter. Try to remain that way." Professor McGonagall stood up and made her way over to the circular window. "Professor Stein's is sort of a…loose cannon if you will. She was quite the smart girl, had many things on the horizon for her and, like many intelligent students, went straight to the Ministry after her Seventh Year. Apparently, she was quite the prodigy in the Department of Law Enforcement rising through the ranks faster than anyone in history."

"So why is she teaching Transfiguration now?"

"You remember how much chaos there was in the Ministry during the war? Well, when it finally ended and the dust cleared, there was a large scandal discovered where a group of Ministry workers had funneled money out of the Ministry's budget and straight into their pockets. These weren't Voldemort supporters, just normal, average people who wanted to make a galleon or two."

"Was she involved?"

"She was supposedly the mastermind. Now, she was never convicted of any of the charges, but the Ministry wanted her as far away as possible. They figured she wouldn't harm children, since she's sort of a kid-at-heart herself, so when the Transfiguration post opened, it was either that or unemployment for her."

Harry leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, trying to soak all of the information in. "You think it's possible that she'd betray me?"

"Not necessarily. But she is a woman motivated by…not so nice things. Be careful around her."

Harry sighed. The whole story had surprised him; he'd always thought of Professor Stein as this young, cool chick who wouldn't harm a fly. But maybe there was something more. "Okay, Professor."

"I'll schedule you a meeting with her for you Wednesday night." Harry got up to leave, but she interrupted his exit. "By the way, Potter, it's _Headmistress_, not Professor."

Harry smiled. _And rightfully so_.

--AMW2--

_On the next episode of All My Wizards: Season 2_  
--What's a soap opera without a midnight rendezvous or two? However, the midnight coming next is one so dark that faces cannot be discerned, and as a reader, you won't be able to hear voices either. From this all-dialogue chapter, can you guess Dean's lover? Hermione's?


	3. Sounds of Midnight

Episode Three – Sounds of Midnight

_Previously on All My Wizards: Season 2_  
-- George Weasley returns to Hogwarts to complete his education, and Hermione is quite intrigued.  
-- Harry goes to see Professor McGonagall and decides to have his meetings with Professor Stein instead of Umbridge, the new Hogwarts psychologist  
-- We learn about Professor Stein's scandalous past.

--AMW2--

That midnight, everything in the school went completely black. No glimmer of moonlight or starlight shone down from the sky, and the darkness rendered everything completely invisible. Neither Mrs. Norris nor Filch could prowl the hallways; instead, they gave up and took a deserved night off. Students unlucky enough to wake up were greeted with no solstice of light, and they had to light their wands to make sure they hadn't gone blind since they'd fallen asleep. However, some students made use of the anonymity that could be achieved. Under the new moon, their faces were invisible as their hearts pounded, as their words flowed, as their lips touched.

--AMW2--

"Mmph…Draco? ...Draco? …Draco, stop."

"Give me one good reason to."

"Oh…that's…no, no, stop it."

"Not a chance, Potter."

"Please, just…let's just take a second to talk."

"Talking never really worked out for us, as you'll probably remember. So forget about it. We have better things to do."

"But…we really need to discuss the note."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We meet this person. We pay up. Done. Now stop with this nonsense."

"Oh…God…wait but what if it's not…oh…not that simple?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well…this is important."

"Worrying won't do us any good. It won't change the consequences. We'll find out soon enough what's going on, we'll deal with it, and we'll be done. Case closed. Now _shut up!_"

"...Okay. …right yeah…but…but what if he or she wants something else?"

"Must you insist on talking?"

"_Yes_! Communication is important—"

"Not with this arrangement it isn't."

"But how will we ever…"

"Ever what? What is it that you want, Potter?"

"…I don't know. I just don't want to be alone in worrying."

"Well why don't you head over to the jolly old Professor Umbridge for a visit? You can cry to her all of your problems and she'll make them all better."

"Draco, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too. I'm not here for your moral support. I'm not here to help you with your problems. I'm here for sex. Got it?"

"But—"

"Got it?!"

"…Sure, Draco."

"Good to hear, Potter."

"…Look but what if this gets out anyway? What then?"

"You really don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?"

"Draco, this is _important_."

"No, _this_ is important."

"Oh God oh….but—"

"Enough! You listen here, Potter. Our best of times aren't in front of us. This arrangement we have here can only go downhill. So you can either speed out descent into some terrible consequence or you can shut your mouth and enjoy what we've already got. And unless you wish to do the second, I may break this off early. Clear?"

"…Clear."

"This isn't love, Potter. Save that for your girlfriend. This is need."

--AMW2--

"…Hermione? …Is that you?"

"Oh! Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just so dark and I was afraid that if I lit my wand I'd attract—"

"Yeah, yeah me too. God, it's weird to be out past midnight…and not be with Harry and Ron."

"Hey, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, nothing! …I'm really happy we could meet, though I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Me too, but we both agreed on this."

"Yeah. God knows how Ron's going to feel about this. He's been giving me dirty looks all day."

"It's his job as your ex to make you feel bad about this. Do yourself a favor and don't."

"I know…I know…but he's still one of my closest friends and…I don't want to lose him."

"If this is enough to make him give you up, then he doesn't deserve you."

"Easy for you to say…"

"Look Hermione. You know that I…have feelings for you. But I have to say that I'm being pretty lenient about this whole matter. If…we…became real and Ron opposed this, you would have to make a choice."

"I know, I know…"

"Are you over him?"

"…Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Sure. Definitely."

"Okay."

"…oh…what was that?"

"It's called a kiss."

"Shush! I know what that…just…why?"

"Maybe I'm falling for you. Maybe this is more than just feelings."

"Wow…this is…"

"…good, bad, give me some help here!"

"It's…strange. To have someone…saying these things. With Ron it wasn't…like this."

"Well, I hope this is an improvement."

"Yeah, definitely yes."

"I should hope so, because there's more where that came from."

"…oh…felt better a second time…wait, wait. I should probably ask too. Are you over—"

"Yes. Yes, definitely."

"…you seem so sure."

"What?"

"You just seem so positive. With me, I wonder every day how things could've been if me and Ron had stayed together. But you're just so—"

"Maybe it's because I've found the perfect replacement."

"…oh…"

"What is it?"

"No, it's just…I feel so guilty! Here I am moaning and groaning about Ron and here you are, looking forward, with a firm attitude and beautiful words and I'm barely appreciating it. I feel terrible!"

"Hermione—"

"Don't you Hermione me! I promise, I'll make this up to you. And I certainly have a few ideas."

"They say that third time's the charm."

"Hah, do they? Let's find out."

--AMW2--

"…Mm, Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Th-thanks for meeting me tonight."

"And the same unto you."

"No, seriously, I don't know where I would be without you."

"Probably nowhere different. I don't really give anything to you except this…"

"…ah, but that's like…_everything_!"

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm really not. I…I think I might be in love with you."

"…Yeah?"

"Yeah…like…you're always there, even if it is at night, in deserted corridors. Like you don't just give me…well…snogging. Like I think this is more."

"Well…what if I said I felt the same way? Can we be…"

"Official?"

"…Public."

"…Oh."

"Right."

"Look, Dean…you more than anyone should know how…hard it is to…"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. But…it's hard for me too. I heard Ron Weasley whispering to Harry Potter about seeing some of your 'T' letters."

"Shit, do they—"

"Relax, they just joked about it. But you don't know how much I wanted to go up to them and tell them the truth. Tell them your identity, and most importantly, tell them how in love with you I am."

"Dean…"

"God, I want to run, run as fast as possible to the Astronomy Tower and scream to the sky 'I am in love!'"

"Look—"

"I want the whole—"

"Stop it."

"_You_ stop it. I know how tough this is for you, but I don't know if I can deal with this any longer, having to keep this locked up. You're breaking my heart here."

"This is killing me too, every moment I'm pained by the fact that I'm doing this to you. But…I just need more time."

"Life's too short for this."

"Prove that you really love me. Wait it out."

"You think you need _more_ proof?"

"No, no! Look—"

"I keep getting that it's you, it's you. But is it me?"

"No! You're…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Dean! You've made me…learn to love another, learn to love myself!"

"…This is the real deal you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just…keep that in mind. I hate to pressure you but…you and I don't have forever."

"Yeah, I know."

"Yeah."

--AMW2--

As the morning drew nearer, traces of gray light began to fall upon the school. By then, the couples had dispersed, each in a warm bed wishing for another beside them to keep it warmer. But in this dead space of time, a letter was written. Curvy feminine writing traced the short note. "_I will be meeting Potter. Expect news_." Once the piece of parchment was folded up, the letter was given to one a lush owl of a deep black shade. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet" whispered the voice. The owl immediately knew where to go, and it fluttered off into the cool, wet air of the oncoming dawn.

--AMW2--

_On the Next Episode of All My Wizards: Season 2_:  
--We finally check in with Crabbe and Mona, and see that they have some drama coming their way  
--Hermione and George grow closer together, but how will Ron feel?  
--Harry and Draco confront the blackmailer


	4. The Fleeting Meeting

Episode 4 – The Fleeting Meeting

_Previously on All My Wizards: Season 2:_

--Harry and Draco have a meeting, and though Harry's nervous about the blackmailer, Draco is unphased  
--Hermione and Dean each meet with their respective secret lovers  
--A mysterious female composes a letter to Rita Skeeter showing desires to sell information.

--[AMW2]--

"Mona?" whispered Crabbe as the two sat together on a couch in the Slytherin Common Room, staring at the empty hearth. It was midday and the two chose to skip charms that day for some necessary alone time.

"Yeah?" whispered Mona back. Apparently, she'd fallen into a bit of a daze in her beau's arms. Though their initial hookup had come from a malicious ruse, the two had remained a viable couple, inseparable and unbreakable.

"I just wanted to say…" Crabbe paused, nervous. "I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you."

"Yeah? Haven't you already said that a few times?

"But now, I know I really mean it."

"Oh now, so you were just lying before?" Mona snickered at her sarcasm and moved in with a kiss.

"…Mm…Mona, I'm serious. This is—this is the real deal," said Crabbe.

"I know that, silly."

"Well…well then I wish you would take this more seriously."

Mona paused for a moment, and her face turned somber. _Have I hurt Crabbe? _"Vincent…I…I didn't even realize…"

"Don't—calm down Mona," said Crabbe, noticing Mona was getting distraught.

"No, no, you deserve better than this," she whispered, her face remaining sad. "It's just that I—I've had some rough experiences with this before and I was just…protecting myself. Which is just crazy, really, because I know you love me and…and you would never betray me."

"Of course I wouldn't!"

"And I know that," Mona whispered back, moving her head in for another kiss, this one deeper, this one meaning something.

The two had fallen asleep there on that couch when the Slytherins returned from their classes. Pansy Parkinson gave the two a look of disgust. She hated anyone who had the nerve to cut class. Pansy was always deathly afraid of falling behind, failing the next exam, or worse, getting caught, and had therefore never skipped a class.

"Look at the two _lovebirds_," hissed Pansy to Daphne Greengrass.

"Aww, I think they're kind of cute."

"I think they're disgusting. Cuddling is _not_ a good enough excuse to cut."

"Sheesh, Pansy," replied Daphne. "Someone's jealous because Malfoy decided to dump your sorry ass."

"Daphne!" gasped Pansy dramatically, but started laughing soon after. "I guess I was getting a bit above myself. Still, that new Lovegood girl has not been amusing me. Necklines lower than the Giant Squid's home, constant flirtation with every boy, it has all gone too far!"

"Then why don't you get some _revenge_," whispered Daphne with a smirk.

"That's what I was thinking, but I couldn't come up with one good scheme!"

"Oh well," said Daphne. "Maybe you should wait this one out. Chances are Mona will get in deep trouble soon…probably for some sort of nip slip."

Pansy cackled along with Daphne and the two returned to their dorms.

--[AMW2]--

Professor Umbridge stalked the hallway, casting a spell on each of Hogwarts' many romantic pairings who were a few steps too close. She looked down at her schedule which had the name "Harry Potter" written in bright pink letters set to meet with him in five minutes. Atop his name was a small post-it note saying "To be punished" in curly script. Ahead of her in the hallway was her target.

"Mr. Potter, are you…excited to meet with me?" Umbridge smiled displaying her bright white and somewhat fang-like teeth.

"I'm excited for my meeting…but not with you," the smiling Harry replied as he ducked off into a small office that certainly wasn't the toad-like woman's. Umbridge was shocked to see her former coworker Victoria Stein behind the desk.

"Victoria! This is…_unacceptable_! I refuse to allow this madness."

"Sorry Dolly, but Madame Headmistress has permitted it," replied the smirking Victoria as she closed the door. "You'd better head off and torture another student." With the door closed and a smile on Harry's face, the session began.

"How is everything, Professor Stein?" asked Harry politely, sitting down across from Stein's desk.

"Hey, hey! I ask the questions here!" replied Stein with a mock harshness. Harry smiled and she returned it. "So how is everything going? Other than Transfiguration of course, because I know that you think it's the greatest class ever with the most beautiful, amazing professor _ever_!"

Harry laughed again, happy he'd gone to McGonagall. "Things are okay with all of my classes. It's nice to finally not have Professor Snape around at least. But everything else is a whole different story."

"Everything else?"

"Just like…personal stuff you know. Ron and Hermione were dating, but they broke it off a few weeks ago. Now they're remaining cordial but things are still…"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just…I just feel like sometimes there's nothing I can do to bridge the gap between the two. Hermione's off hanging out with different people, and Ron is just growing more and more jealous. I feel like they're tearing me apart."

"Look, Harry," said Stein, "remember that you're not obligated to everyone. You can't make every person happy. You've already made quite a few happy, so you need to worry even less."

"I know, I know, I just feel like they're my two best friends so the weight of this falls mainly on my shoulders. And I'm busy enough as is…"

"With?"

"Well I have a girlfriend of my own, of course."

"Yeah, Ginny. How are things with her?"

Harry paused, having to decide in the split section whether to be honest or whether to divulge the truth. He started, and stopped.

"Harry?"

"…Fine. Things with Ginny are just fine."

"…Are you sure?" asked Professor Stein. Her eyes were bright and welcoming. Harry paused again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. We're…we're great."

--[AMW2]--

Hermione was walking through the hallway up from the dungeons that afternoon. She seemed a bit nervous, and continued shifting her eyes back and forth, as if guilty. Her breathing was heavy. Luckily, she made it up to the Entrance Hall undetected, and breathed a sigh of relief upon reaching the bright atrium. No sooner had she exhaled when she felt an arm stretch around her shoulders. Still a bit tense, Hermione jumped and uttered a small yelp.

"Is my arm really that scary?"

"George," breathed Hermione, blushing but laughing it off. "You…you scared me!"

"...I think we already established that," said George with a wink.

"Oh hush, you!" Hermione replied, starting to walk off. George, however, wasn't finished.

"Well then, give me a chance to repay the favor," said the redhead. Hermione stopped and turned around to look at him. He'd grown skinnier and more muscular since his Hogwarts days. His features had obviously matured, and he was sporting a small goatee that was nothing short of devilish. _Devilishly handsome_, she corrected in her mind.

"Be a little more specific, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione, moving back towards him slowly.

"I'm afraid _you'll_ have to be more specific, Miss Granger. There's more than one Mr. Weasley."

"So I've heard," said Hermione, moving a little closer. "Well then, _George_ Weasley. Fess up. What are your intentions?"

"I simply intend to treat you like a lady," said George, slowly closing the gap between them. "When's your next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"A week from this Saturday."

"It's settled. Meet me at the shop."

Hermione scoffed flirtatiously. "Don't I get any say in this?"

George smiled back. "Well who could refuse a chance with the one and only Mr. George Weasley?"

"Someone's a bit conceited," replied Hermione, turning her back and making her way up the stairs. She turned around suddenly and noticed that George was still watching her. "One more thing, George. No Madam Puddifoot's!"

George seemed taken aback, but Hermione just began laughing as she made her way back to the Common Room.

--[AMW2]--

That night at dinner, two people were conspicuously absent. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would have to go without a meal that night, for they had a blackmailer to meet. They sat in the small, dark room behind the patchwork quilt, waiting to be joined. They weren't snogging. Harry had lit his wand and Draco was shooting sparks at a spider climbing in the corner of the room. He purposely missed every time, for if he hit the spider, what then?

"I met with Professor Stein today," whispered Harry, breaking the awkward silence. "You know…instead of Umbridge. I didn't tell her about us."

"Good," said Draco, not turning his head. His facial expression conveyed the fact that this was all he wanted to say. He kept shooting his sparks and Harry kept staring at the spot on the wall ten centimeters left of Draco's head.

Harry wanted to say something, something that would make Draco listen, something that would make Draco act or understand or even speak. Harry wanted so bad to hear the blonde scream the truth, scream his feelings, make any noise out of his throat that wasn't in some conceited drawl. Instead, those cold gray eyes were devoid. Draco wanted nothing more than Harry's body. _And that's the way it has to be_.

The two both jumped, though, when they heard the sound of the tapestry move aside. Harry heard a hand on the doorknob, and his heart beat quickly as he watched it turn. The ancient wooden door opened and he gasped with recognition at the female standing there…

--[AMW2]—

_On the Next Episode of All My Wizards: Season 2:_  
--We finally learn the identity of the mysterious blackmailer, along with her motive  
--Nagini and her sidekick Georgiou return and hatch another plan to destroy Harry Potter  
--Hufflepuff drama! How does Ernie feel about Justin and Hannah's new relationship?


	5. Don't Rid of the Squid!

Episode Five: Don't Rid of the Squid!

_Previously on All My Wizards: Season 2:_  
--Harry's meeting with Professor Stein is uneventful, and Draco is pleased  
--Hermione and George make plans for a Hogsmeade date  
--Crabbe and Mona decide to take their relationship more seriously, to the dismay of Pansy

--[AMW2]--

"Well I'm happy that the two of you understand that meeting me is in both of our best interests," hissed a sleek female voice. She closed the door behind her and lit her wand. Her overlarge facial features were both menacing and stunning in the wand's light, and her sleek black hair seemed to shine faintly.

"R-Romilda Vane!" cried the petrified Harry. Draco was somewhat confused, considering that he had no eyes for silly Gryffindor girls.

"Umm, duh," responded Romilda. "But I'm just curious. Who did you think it would be?"

"Nobody," murmured Harry. "So how did you find out?"

"Well I used to be ashamed of this fact, but now I flaunt it. I've taken stalking you to a new level, Harry." Romilda's ensuing cackle made Harry shiver.

"Okay you crazy bitch, I'm hungry so let's get to the point," said Draco, "You know that I am willing to offer you any monetary fulfillment."

"I don't want galleons. What would I do with those anyway? I have all of the clothes and hair care products I'll ever need."

"Fine then," replied Draco through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

Romilda Vane winked at the pair. "I want in."

There was a pause. "In…in what?" asked Harry, afraid of the response.

"I'm thinking that we turn this two-person arrangement into a three person arrangement. The Chosen One, the Slytherin prince, and me, the vixen of Gryffindor. Sounds perfect, yes?"

Draco grimaced and Harry buried his head in his hands. The small room was filled with heavy silence until one boy finally gave up. Draco stood, took a step towards the dark-haired beauty, and placed his lips tenderly on hers. Harry was not just shocked at the act, but he was shocked at the soothing way Draco's hands seemed to hold her. _What do he and I have? What is it now?_

When Draco broke the kiss, he turned to Harry. "Get over here, Potter. It's our only option."

_No it isn't_.

"All right."

"I knew we could work out something," said Romilda maliciously before her lips became occupied.

--[AMW2]--

The dark trio had no idea that there was another being listening. Nagini heard every word of the conversation from a nearby pipe. She'd grown so lonesome; now that winter was approaching, it was far too dangerous to make any trek outside of the castles walls, so she'd resorted to forlorn strolls along the plumbing system. Sometimes, she imagined that she heard something, a cry from a friend, but she never met another snake. Her only company was that bore Georgiou, who'd been driven rather senile from Draco Malfoy's attack on him. Nagini hoped that the dark-haired girl would bring down the pair as revenge, but like with most everything, her hopes were unfulfilled.

But what if she used that information? Her old master had never tried to bring Potter down through publicity, but it might just work. Too bad there weren't any Parselmouths on the Daily Prophet…

"Georgiou, I have returned," murmured Nagini as she entered the Chamber of Secrets where the two animals had made base. "And I have a new idea for the plan to bring down Harry Potter."

"I thought that you were already working on a plan," replied the perplexed giant squid. "Isn't that why you've been leaving me all alone for these long hours? Because things get very lonely down here without you, not that I really mind, you know? I mean you have—"

"Silence!" roared Nagini. "I mean…let's just get to the point. Your tentacles seem to be able to hold a quill…do you know how to write?"

"Oh, certainly! Why there's not much to do at the bottom of the lake except for dance with the merepeople and go on a date with a cute Grindeylow but none of them have been as beautiful and—"

"Well then it's a good thing I didn't rid of you. Let's begin, shall we? It's a letter to the Daily Prophet informing them of a certain misdeed being performed by the golden boy…but we shan't include any information yet! We need payment for our services…"

Georgiou responded but Nagini wasn't listening. All she could hear were Harry Potter's screams of anguished embarrassment when his secret affair was revealed.

--[AMW2]--

"Keep your eyes closed now," said George as he happily guided Hermione through the snowy paths of Hogsmede.

"We must've walked half a mile by now!" yelled a pink-cheeked Hermione. Her palms were sweating, and it wasn't just because of the warmth of the mittens. George was quite charming and she couldn't resist the fact that he was also a rather wealthy self-employed _man_. He wasn't anything like any of the boys at school who seemed like they were still finishing puberty. She needed someone mature and smart, and something made her feel just right next to George.

"Alright then open your eyes if you wish to see the setting for our date!" Hermione obeyed and gasped in disapproval. The two were standing right outside of Madam Puttifoot's!

"George! Didn't I say—"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked George innocently. "I meant this apartment building here. We're having a nice lunch at my flat. I could use a woman's opinion also, since I'm still decorating. Where'd you think we were going?" He gave Hermione a wink.

"George, you are insufferable!"

"Uh, thanks?" With that and a smile, he led his date up to his apartment, which had been prepared for a delicious picnic style lunch right atop the carpet on his floor which had been charmed to turn into fluffy grass.

"I never thought I'd be having a picnic in December, George."

"So I take it the date is going well?"

"Without a doubt." The two clinked glasses and the good time continued, at least until George began to walk Hermione back to the castle. The girl looked at Madam Puttifoot's, feeling as if she could certainly warm up to the place, when she spotted a familiar face sitting right by the window. Theodore Nott was sipping coffee as a female companion, Susan Bones, was laughing at something he'd said. The two were holding hands. Hermione realized that she was doing the exact same thing, but Theodore crossed the line in her opinion when he leaned over and gave Susan a deep kiss on the lips. The rest of the walk back to Hogwarts seemed to be colder and icier than the one there, and George's presence just wasn't enough to help.

_God, what is wrong with me_, wondered Hermione. _If it was George in the window, I'd feel just as bad…and maybe even worse if it was Ron! I need to make a choice. I need to settle down._

--[AMW2]--

"Hannah, you can't date Justin," pleaded Ernie quietly in the corner of the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Look Ernie, you've been at this for like twenty minutes. I refuse to believe that he's secretly dating Millicent Bullstrode, he cares too much about his schoolwork, his mom hates me, he'll never love anything more than his owl, he's gay, or that he wants me to marry him and run away with me to Romania. Any other ridiculous reasons I shouldn't date the guy I love?"

"Because you don't love him," replied Ernie indignantly.

"That's ridiculous," hissed Hannah. But ridiculous as it is, the Hufflepuff girl knew that Ernie had the slightest shred of truth in his statement. Her seventh year thus far had been filled to the brim with drama, from switching houses to witnessing her suddenly-gay boyfriend's best friend's bloody dead body. She wasn't sure if she was emotionally ready for such a relationship, even with someone as kind and caring as Justin. It was just that when the moment came when he asked her out, she felt so loved that there was no possible way to turn him down.

"Don't lie to me, Hannah."

"I'm leaving," she said while storming out the door. She nearly bumped into a disheveled and snowy Susan Bones while stomping out. The girl who'd just entered turned to Ernie with a sigh.

"What did you do to her?" she asked with a half-smile.

"I told her the truth," replied Ernie while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right," murmured Susan, who began to walk up to her dormitory.

"Not so fast, missy. I know what you were doing today." That made Susan stop right in her tracks.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Nott," said Ernie smugly as Susan's jaw dropped. "You'd better be more discreet next time. Remember how Hannah was completely excommunicated from her friend group when we found out about her and Dean? And _he_ wasn't even a Slytherin."

"You can't tell anyone," whispered Susan gravely.

"Well you'll need to do me a favor. Convince Hannah to dump the pretty boy."

Susan sighed, knowing Ernie's feelings for her best friend. She knew that no matter what, Hannah wouldn't go for him, but she agreed to the plan nonetheless. "I can't make any promises but I'll do the best I can."

"Very good, because I expect nothing less."

--[AMW2]--

_On the next episode of All My Wizards: Season 2_  
--Hermione confronts Theodore about what she saw, and Ron overhears  
--Harry breaks down at his appointment with Professor Stein  
--Nagini receives her response from _The Daily Prophet_


End file.
